¿Quieres ser mi San Valentín?
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Traducción* Es el día de los enamorados y Honoka le desvela algo a Nagisa que la deja pensando ¿cuál es la mejor forma de declararse a alguien que de verdad te gusta? ¿Descubrirá la pelirroja la respuesta antes de que su mejor amiga lo haga? (Nagisa/Honoka) Yuri


**¡Hola! :)**

**Para empezar, esta historia no es mía. Es una traducción del fic "Do you be my Valentine?" de la autora "O.o WTF".**

**Esta traducción salió de que adoro la pareja que forman Nagisa y Honoka, pero no hay mucho de ellas en español -_- Por lo que pedí a O.o WTF que me permitirá traducir sus fics y como podéis ver me dio el visto bueno :)**

**Así que todos los créditos del fic son de ella. Sin más la historia, espero que disfrutéis :)**

* * *

Honoka estaba extremadamente nerviosa. Mañana era el día de San Valentín, y con 15 años quería hacer algo más allá de los chocolates habituales regalados por obligación que ella solía dar. Eso sí, también es el primer año que alguna vez ha sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien.

Desde la primera vez que fueron Pretty Cure, Honoka ha sentido algo por su mejor amiga atlética, pero no podía asegurar que era exactamente ese sentimiento. No fue sino hasta este último año, que ha estado lleno de dificultades y luchas, que finalmente comenzó a darse cuenta de lo mucho que la otra chica significaba para ella. A pesar de que sabía que estaba arriesgando todo diciendo cómo se sentía, no podía mantenerlo callado más tiempo.

"Honoka, ¿Qué estás haciendo-Mipo?"

"Estoy haciendo chocolate para el Día de San Valentín de mañana."

"Oh, ¿Por fin vas a decirle lo que sientes a Nagisa-Mipo?"

Honoka sintió que sus mejillas ardían como su pequeña amiga acertó. Ella nunca le había dicho a nadie de sus sentimientos, pero Mipple siempre había sido capaz de notar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ella.

"Hai, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que lo aceptará?"

"Hai-Mipo, tendría que estar loca para no hacerlo."

Mipple sabía que Honoka estaba nerviosa a la hora de admitir sus sentimientos a su amiga, pero Mipple y Mepple había visto las miradas que ambas chicas habían estado enviandose cuando pensaban que la otra no estaba mirando. Se había convertido en una especie de juego entre ella y su prometido para ver cuando coincidirían las miradas.

"Bueno, por ahora creo que es hora de dormir, está empezando a hacerse tarde." Honoka echó un vistazo al reloj e hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

OOO

Honoka caminaba hacia las puertas de la escuela la mañana siguiente, tratando de oír algo a pesar de todo el ruido que provocaban los estudiantes. Muchos de ellos estaban llevando regalos para los amigos y seres queridos y Honoka tuvo que sonreír ante lo felices que lucían todos. Sabía que, si bien la mayoría de los estudiantes parecían felices ahora, habría unos pocos que no serían tan felices al final del día.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un brazo fuerte que se envolvió alrededor de su hombro. Miró a su izquierda para ver Nagisa sonriéndole y sintió que se sonrojaba. Realmente necesitaba aprender a controlar sus reacciones mejor. "Uno pensaría que después de todo este tiempo que debería estar acostumbrada" Pensó.

"¡Hey Honoka! Feliz Día de San Valentín" Nagisa exclamó a su amiga. Le encantaba el Día de San Valentín, aunque odiaba todas las cartas de confesión molestas, y saber que todas ellas se las enviaban chicas que no veían de ella más que a la capitana del equipo del instituto. Peor aún, le molestaba no tener nada para Honoka.

Juntas hicieron un acuerdo antes del día de San Valentín del año pasado: Ninguna de las dos debía darle a la otra nada. Ya que eran tan cercanas que se sentía innecesario. Además ella no tenía dinero para conseguir algo, y todo lo que trataba de cocinar de alguna manera salía mal, Nagisa secretamente odiaba eso. Quería hacer algo por su amiga, pero no pudo encontrar el valor para hacerlo.

"Buenos días Nagisa, feliz día de San Valentín" Honoka respondió y aferró su bolso más cerca como si tratara de proteger lo que había dentro.

"Todo el mundo parece alegre esta mañana"

"No se puede evitar, ya que es el Día de San Valentín. Todo el mundo esta, simplemente, muy alegre hoy."

"Sí, es una lástima que al final del día no habrá tantas caras sonrientes".

"Mmm" Honoka sólo murmuraba en respuesta, con la esperanza de que ella no fuera uno de los pocos desafortunados.

Las dos hicieron su camino hasta los casilleros para cambiar sus zapatos de fuera para los de dentro. Al abrir las puertas cada uno tenía un montón de chocolates y tarjetas que calleron al suelo.

"Mou, todos los años igual, y yo ni siquiera conozco a la mitad de estas personas." Ella se sonrojó al ver tarjetas confesión de algunos que ella no reconoció, y gimió en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta de una tarjeta en particular que realmente no quería.

"Todavía no se ha rendido ¿eh?" Llegó la voz cantarina de Honoka y miró por encima del hombro de Nagisa tratando de averiguar lo que había causado que su amiga gimiera.

"Desafortunadamente, no. Es un poco persistente..." Nagisa se quejó. Después de que Hasekura-kun descubrió que ella era su misteriosa chica de negro volvió a ir detrás de Nagisa, creyendo que se había interesado más en él en el último año.

Honoka se rió cuando oyó a Nagisa refunfuñando para sí misma. Hace un año podría haber estado preocupada porque Nagisa aceptara salir con el jugador de baloncesto, ahora la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso nunca pasaría. En realidad era bastante divertido.

Nagisa suspiró y se volvió hacia su amiga para ver lo que habían dejado en su casillero. Honoka siempre tenía un montón de tarjetas, pero a diferencia de Nagisa quien era muy popular con las chicas, Honoka obtenía principalmente cartas de los chicos. Solía preocuparla la posibilidad de que Honoka empezara a verse con uno de los chicos que dejaban tarjetas en su casillero, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo dejó de preocuparse tanto. La otra chica nunca mostró ningún interés en cualquiera que alguna vez dejó una nota en la taquilla. A menudo se preguntaba que podría ser exactamente lo que la otra chica esperaba.

Ellas nunca habían tenido una conversación sobre qué que personas estaban interesadas, o que tipo les gustaba. Tenían tanto miedo de saber la respuesta, lo que las dejaba en un estado de felicidad al no saberlo. Como dice el refrán, si no hay noticias es una buena noticia.

"Tienes un montón de tarjetas también. Parece que te envían más y más cada año. ¿Vas a responderle a alguno de ellos?" Nagisa preguntó cautelosa.

"Tú también Nagisa, y yo no lo creo. No quiero darle a nadie una falsa esperanza, y además, creo que todo el mundo sabe que a estas alturas no se puede esperar realmente una respuesta a las cartas en días como hoy. Si bien se necesita mucha valentía para escribir tus sentimientos y darselo a alguien... Creo que si realmente quieres transmitir tus sentimientos en serio, al menos debes hacerlo en persona. Si éstos chicos de verdad quisieran estar conmigo, me preguntarían o me lo dirían en persona." Honoka le sonrió a la chica antes de salir de la habitación. Desgraciadamente, tenía asuntos que arreglar con el consejo estudiantil antes de clases.

Nagisa miró a su amiga irse y pensó en lo que dijo durante un minuto. Ella estaba de acuerdo con la niña mayor. Ella respetaba a cualquiera que tuviera las agallas para escribir sus sentimientos a la persona que le gusta, pero era difícil en un día como el de San Valentín determinar quién se confesaba realmente y los que sólo querían una pareja de la que presumir. La única manera de saberlo era si lo decían directamente a la cara.

OOO

Las dos chicas se dedicaban a sus días como siempre. Intercambiaron unos chocolates con sus amigos, pero nada importante realmente sucedió al final del día.

Como predijeron, había mucha menos alegría en el aire que cuando había comenzado el día. Mientras que algunas chicas tuvieron la suerte suficiente de tener su sentimiento correspondido, lo mismo con los chicos, no todo el mundo tuvo la misma suerte.

Nagisa y Honoka hacían el camino a la casa familiar cuando Honoka de repente agarró la mano de Nagisa y comenzó a arrastrarla en una dirección diferente. Era ahora o nunca.

"H-Honoka, ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vamos?" Nagisa preguntó mientras intentaba detenerla tropezando con sus pies y mantenerse a su ritmo.

"Verás, necesito hablar contigo por un minuto."

Honoka la llevó a través de los edificios antes de llegar a un lugar que significaba mucho para las dos. Era la colina al lado del canal que pasaba por la ciudad. También era el lugar donde se habían hecho amigas oficiales después de su primera pelea. Parecía apropiado hacer esto aquí.

En cuanto a su amiga, que lucía una cara muy confundida, Honoka le sonrió antes de suspirar y dispuso su voz para que sonara clara y firme.

"Hemos pasado por mucho en el último par de años, ¿no? Este lugar significa mucho para mí, porque es donde nos convertimos en verdaderas amigas. Es donde siempre vamos para relajarnos, apoyándonos la una a la otra. Así que pensé que sería apropiado hacer esto aquí ". Mientras ella hablaba pudo ver que la confusión sólo crecía en la cara de la atleta. Ella respiró hondo y continuó.

"Durante mucho tiempo nunca pensé que iba a encontrar a un amigo que significara mucho para mí... Tú siempre has estado ahí para mí, animándome, y yo animandote a ti. Tú me has sacado de mi burbuja de soledad y me mostraste lo mucho que había en el mundo más allá del estudio y la escuela. Por eso siempre estaré agradecida contigo."

Se detuvo un segundo y vio a la otra chica sonriendo, pero alzó una mano para impedirle responder. Ella tenía que terminar esto sin distracciónes, o nunca lo haría. Nagisa pareció darse cuenta de esto y le dio un pequeño guiño para animarla a continuar.

"Durante el último año nuestra confianza parecía seguir creciendo más y más, y en tan poco tiempo que no podía averiguar cómo era posible. Sigo pensando que no es posible estar más cerca de lo que ya estamos, y de alguna manera, tú logras impresionarme por hacer algo que me hace sentir más cerca de ti... Te dije antes que yo creía que los sentimientos no podían realmente ser tomados en serio, a menos que te los dijeran cara a cara. Realmente creo que debe ser así, por lo que te he traído aquí." Honoka metió la mano en su bolso y sacó una caja con un pequeño bizcocho de chocolate en ella, decorado adecuadamente para el Día de San Valentín. Las dos chicas sentían sus mejillas arder.

"Nagisa, nunca pensé que era posible sentir por alguien lo que siento por ti. Al principio no podía entender qué era lo que siento, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y la sensación crecia sabía que se trataba de una necesidad profunda. Para estar cerca de ti de la misma forma de dos amantes. Está bien, quizá "amante" es un poco fuerte en este momento, pero entiende que no estoy esperando una respuesta; Yo realmente tenía que decirte cómo me siento. Pensé que merecías saberlo". Honoka sintió nudos en el estómago. A pesar de que ella le dijo a su amiga que no esperaba una respuesta, ella realmente quería saber lo que la otra chica estaba pensando en ese momento. Afortunadamente Nagisa no la dejó sufrir durante demasiado tiempo.

"H-Honoka. ¿Realmente te sientes de esa manera?" Nagisa preguntó, tenía que asegurarse de que lo que estaba oyendo era verdad.

"Por supuesto, yo nunca diría algo así si no lo dijera en serio."

"Está bien, sólo necesitaba estar segura" Nagisa cuidadosamente se inclinó y colocó el pastel en el suelo, porque no quería arruinarlo (parecía un muy buen pastel).

Honoka la vio poner el pastel en el suelo mientras sentía que su corazón caía en picado, pensaba que si la chica que amaba el chocolate dejaba el dulce a un lado entonces ella estaba a punto de ser rechazada. Así que se sorprendió gratamente cuando la otra chica se puso de pie y dio un paso más cerca de ella. Podía sentir su ritmo cardíaco aumentar mientras miraba a los ojos de color marrón claro y vio algo que ella juraba que nunca había visto antes, y todavía podía recordar haberla visto todos los días durante un largo tiempo.

Atrapada en los ojos de la otra, Honoka se sobresaltó cuando sintió los suaves labios apretados contra los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron al no haber notado a la otra chica llegar tan cerca y, a continuación, los cerró al mismo tiempo que la correspondía con todas sus fuerzas.

Podían sentir sus rodillas débiles y finalmente rompieron el beso cuando el aire fue una necesidad. Las dos estaban sonrojadas y jadeando, pero ambas llevaban a juego sonrisas satisfechas.

Honoka abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver que Nagisa hacía lo mismo. Sonriéndole, Honoka preguntó lo que se estaba muriendo por pedir todo el día. "Nagisa, ¿Quieres estar conmigo en San Valentín?"

Nagisa desprendía una sonrisa enorme antes de capturar los labios de Honoka con los suyos una vez más. "Claro, pero yo prefiero ser tu novia"

* * *

**¡Fin! Yo, personalmente, ame este final. ¿Vosotros no?**


End file.
